Jack Danner (Earth-1610)
Orphaned, Danner lived at a Catholic orphanage until his aunt returned from Europe to assume custody of the boy and his best friend Daniel Tolliver. Returning to the manor of his youth Danner and Tolliver ran wild until his overwhelmed aunt granted permission to the groundskeeper, Kwi Chi, to teach the boys discipline. Studying the martial arts alongside Chi's son, Lee Chi, Danner matured into a responsible man. Inseparable, the three young men were unstoppable in martial arts tournaments. One night, Jack saw a hawk attack an owl and stepped in to defend it, injuring himself in the process. Kwi said that he was now gifted and cursed, that he became the hawk and owl. Eventually Jack, James, and Lee joined the military and attended college together. Traveling the world to learn from the greatest martial artists including; Shaolin Monks, a Navy Seal, a former Delta Force commander and a former Weapon X commander. Danner eventually returned to Chicago and when reading about how bad crime had become in Chicago, he decided to use his skills to battle crime as the vigilante Hawk-Owl. Sidekicks & Superheroes Some time after becoming Hawk-Owl, Jack decided he needed a sidekick. After saving the lives of the orphans who grew up in the same orphanage he spent time in, he decided to return to the orphanage and adopt one of the boys as his son. There he met Hank Kipple. Though brash, assertive, defensive and obnoxious, Jack adopted him anyway as he believed he showed promise/. After his first day of school, Hank saw the flying car pass him again and found "the Nest", Hawk-Owl's secret lair. After finding out Jack is Hawk-Owl, Hank was chosen to be his sidekick. Eventually Jack was approached by the Ultimates to join their team. In the process, he managed to insult most of the team and fought with Captain America. Jack declined their offer, saying that his fight was in Chicago. Enter: Woody When Principal Morgan Jones lost his mind and attacked Hayman Street High School, Jack donned his costume and headed out to fight him. He was overpowered by the Principal and Miss Willow. The battle left him in a coma, but he awoke from it in time to save Hank and Tolliver from Jones. After defeating the principal, Hank decided to become his sidekick Woody. Their first act together as a team was stopping a mugging at gunpoint of a family in an alley outside of a movie theater playing the Mask of Zorro. | Powers = No superhuman powers. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Danner is exceptional skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Claiming that he is one of the top experts in the field, this has been somewhat proven by being able to spar equally with Captain America, a known martial arts master. Skilled Detective: Danner is a good detective with broad knowledge and understanding of the criminal underworld. This has been proven by finding a six month old kidnapped baby that had been missing or weeks and finding a two-hundred million dollar crack distribution plant. Expert Marksman: He is an exceptional marksman who is depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. He is skilled in projectile and knife throwing. Weapons Master: Danner is adept with nearly every weapon ever invented ranging from swords, sticks, chains, projectiles. Demolitions Expert: He also received U.S. Navy SEAL training. Expert Tactician: Hawk-Owl has single-handedly stopped four burglaries, two liquor store holdups, seven muggings, and one political kidnapping in one night without a scratch. It is his military training and his attention to detail that allows him to achieve this. | Strength = Hawk-Owl possesses the normal human strength of a 6'1" 200-pound man, who engages in with intense physical exercise. Jack is capable of press lifting up to twice his bodyweight and can press lift 400 lbs. | Weaknesses = Jack Danner is a normal human being with all the frailties of one. | Equipment = Hawk-Owl Costume: Kevlar armored combat uniform and a reinforced helmet equipped with night vision goggles. Utility Belt: Composed of a leather strap and a solid steel buckle, the utility belt houses ten cylinder cartridges, each of them containing various tools. | Transportation = Hawk-Owl Car: Hovercraft capable of short-distance travel. | Weapons = Throwing discs, smoke bombs, bolas, rope dart, trained owls capable of following basic commands. | Notes = * Hawk-Owl is a pastiche of DC Comics' Batman and multiple references to Batman iconography and characters are made throughout Ultimate Adventures Vol 1 * According to Tony Stark, who knew Danner as they had been in the same ultra rich playboy circles, Jack was known to have a history of 'ultra-liberal, near-flag-burning activism'. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Jack Danner (Earth-1610)/Quotes Category:DC Comics Pastiches Category:Weapons Expert